


Listen-

by PleaseDontAtMe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, This was supposed to be a joke, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDontAtMe/pseuds/PleaseDontAtMe
Summary: im so sorry for this?????????????????????????????????????????edit: i see all of you in the discord and on tumblr and all i can say is, god wont help you here guys





	Listen-

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this????????????????????????????????????????? 
> 
> edit: i see all of you in the discord and on tumblr and all i can say is, god wont help you here guys

This whole thing was a mistake. Getting a _supercomputer_ inside your fucking head was a mistake. Why did you trust Rich? Well you know why you trusted Rich, you were a _loser._ Plain and simple. You were awkward and lonely and the Squip seemed like it could save your social life. 

And at first, he did. The Squip helped you talk to others, not trip over your own two feet, even act _cool,_ for the first time in your life. He even hooked you up with a few guys and girls. It was going great.

Then over time, he got weird. Like, possessive weird. Stopped hooking you up with people, making you go to parties, he just shut your social life down. You dealt with his weird behavior, seeing as he’s done everything right up to this point. It wasn’t until he made you embarrass yourself in front of Jenna and the rest of the girls that you finally exploded on him. 

“What is wrong with you?! You’re supposed to fix my life not ruin it-I -I should rip you out of my head you fucking bot!” He just stares at you, his face void of emotion. 

“I̺M͈͈̱͙̙̫̲ ̥̰̹͔̙̕ͅT͚R̙͍͖̝̙̳̮̕YI̥N̟̩͇̠͞G̣͕̯̭͕̭ ͢T̷̤̖̼O͏ ̩̭ͅI͠M͠P̵̪̲̣̰̻̣̤R̺̳̱̹̗ͅO̝̳̩̯̭͈V̤̯̫̬̝̰͜E̤͎̜͓̝ ̞̞̦͟Y̫̼̤͖̠̬OU̻͞R̘͈ ̝̖̺̯ͅͅL̫̼͖IF̬̗͢E̬͇͙̗̹͔͜ ̢̹͚̯̪̮̤B͕̼Y̩̤ ͔̗̘͝K̬̠EE̯͓̙͇͘P̯̱͇̖͈̟͞I̮̫̬N̶̲G̢̭̬̭ ̻̭͖ͅY̸̱̭̥͙͎̯̞Ọ̳̯̲̳͉U̧̲̼̭̯ͅ ̲̦͍̬̬̥̗A͔̭̬̞͓̗W̠̭͍̜̘̖͟A͓̟̟̖͇̙̬Y ̦̙̫̥̤F̷̟̬R̗O͙͕̘̠̞̲͜M ͚T̮̩͙͉̱̰̹H̨̰E̦̰̜͇ ̟̙̣̹̻U̶̠̯͇̗͉̮͔N̫W̼͇̬̺͎O͎͞R͚̺͕͝T̤̻̣͙̯H̰͍̰͈͟Y͠!” His body glitches out for a moment. 

Suddenly, you feel your body being pressed up against your bedroom wall, your arms splaying above your head, your legs opening to fit the Squip’s holographic body. You struggle against him, but you can only shake your head and buck your hips uselessly. 

“What the hell did you do to me?” 

“Oh you know, just took control of your body. Played around with nerves.” He smirks. “Your body _is_ mine, I can do whatever I want. Like this-” 

Electricity jolts through your chest and straight to your core. You yelp and try to struggle once more. “Isn’t that fun?” He does it again and you’re hips crane towards him. He can’t touch you, but you’d rather that than this weird ass shock torture. 

“Stop-NO” He does it again. “Shutd- _ohhh_ ” That shock was to your nipples. “ _Ahhh_ - **SHUTDOWN!”** You groan out. 

“WAIT-” His body flickers and then disappears. You can finally move again and you start to fumble around in your pockets for your phone. You’re calling Rich and he’s gonna get this fucking thing out of your head. As you punch in his number, you suddenly slam down onto the floor. Your body from the neck down is completely frozen once again.

His feet flicker into view.

“ _ **I thought we understood each other. I give commands and you obey. But it seems like you need to be taught a lesson.”**_

You can’t contain the moan that escapes from your mouth as a surge of heat fills your body.

“Ah! Whatt di-d you do to me?” Fuck. It hurts so much. Your breasts are so sensitive even the gentle touch of the carpet below you makes them burn like crazy. It’s hellish, you need someone to touch you, rub you, do something! You can’t even move your hips to get pressure on your clit. 

“I should leave you here. Let you take your punishment alone.” 

You weakly groan at his words. Pressure is building in between your legs and you’re so _close. Just a bit more-_

“If you think i’m going to let you off that easily you’re even stupider that I thought you were.” He paces for a moment. “Ah! I got an idea, hear me out on this one.” 

Suddenly, your breathing is cut off. Your eyes go wide and you struggle with all your might to get air into your lungs. 

“I’m inside your mind. I control you. I could make your heart stop for all I care! So I think it’s best that you listen to me.” 

Your vision is starting to swim. 

“When I graciously allow you to breathe again. You’re going to apologize to me, and maybe you’ll get a reward. Understand?”

You nod and a large breath of air fills your lungs. 

You blabber out a, “ _I’m sorryimsorryi’llneverdoubtyouagainimsorry”_ As he glares down at you, arms crossed. 

“Now, that wasn’t so bad? I’ll allow you to _cum,_ even though you definitely don’t deserve it.” 

_“AH!”_ Your body tightens and you groan as waves of euphoria wash over you. It feels so good, and you’re going to be in so much shit later, but you couldn’t care less.

As you recover from your orgasm you feel feeling return to your limbs. You roll onto your back and slowly reach for your phone again. As you’re looking for Rich’s contact, your arm completely gives out. The heat fills your body again and your Squip leans over you. 

_“Did you think we were done?”_


End file.
